


36: Half Full

by shake_off_everything20



Series: 36 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Dating, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Reunions, Romance, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24173029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_off_everything20/pseuds/shake_off_everything20
Summary: 36-year-old teacher Y/N seeks the right man with whom to start a family. One day while working as a camp administrator, she shares a mutual attraction with the uncle of one of her favorite young campers.  Could her dream become a reality or will old fears prevent her from taking a risk?  This is Y/N’s perspective of my story 36: Reset, in which Joe Mazzello, also eager to start a family, meets Y/N while caring for his nieces.
Relationships: Joe Mazzello/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 36 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736743
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	36: Half Full

**Author's Note:**

> This is Y/N's perspective of my story 36: Reset, where Joe Mazzello seeking a partner and longing for a family, meets Y/N while taking his niece to her camp where Y/N works.
> 
> Joe’s family members are written as fictional characters.

Y/N opened her eyes and followed the morning sunlight fanning across the floor. She palmed her phone on the side table, then flipped onto her back and brought up her Notes for the day. She took in the mundane reminders about camper pick-ups and staff time sheets and focused on the day’s big event: a reunion with her eight college friends. The tight group remained close in their 20’s. Now, a decade later, it was harder to stay connected as their lives splayed in different directions, as evidenced by the reason for tonight’s festivities: Vanessa’s engagement and Ashley’s pregnancy. 

She looked forward to celebrating with her friends. Yet, Y/N couldn’t ignore the gnawing feeling that her dreams, those dreams, seemed unattainable. A wall had been erected within her from a past experience, creating a barrier. That inner turmoil, however, was countered by her day-to-day reality. Y/N was a woman with full life: a passionate educator, an art enthusiast and a skilled improv performer. What she longed for most was missing: a loving husband and children. For now, Camp Administrator extraordinaire would have to do. To that end, she rolled out of bed and slipped into a pressed shirt, capri pants and sneakers.

Her carefully folded sundress and her favorite strappy sandals for the evening joined lunch, water bottle and phone in her backpack. She stepped outside to greet the humid day. Arriving at the YMCA, she locked her backpack and retrieved her clipboard, looping her key lanyard around her neck. Y/N entered the large gym, observing the children with their counselors and eyeing the many pockets of action. She offered greetings while ensuring everything ran smoothly. 

Suddenly, a small familiar figure came toward her. A man navigating a stroller followed behind.

“Hi, Jessie,” Y/N greeted one of her favorite campers. Y/N bent down and glanced at the toddler nestled in her stroller. “Hi, Josie,” she said, then rose.

“Hi, Y/N. This is my Uncle Joe.” Jessie’s head tilted up to the slender gentleman with wavy auburn hair, who looked around Y/N’s age. Jessie clutched her uncle’s hand tightly as she elaborated. “He’s taking care of Josie and me while my parents are at Cousin Carol’s wedding this weekend…” Jessie provided a litany of details as Joe and Y/N looked at each other and laughed. When Jessie paused, Joe extended his hand. “I’m Joe, nice to meet you.” Suddenly an item on her morning Notes flashed before her: Jessie, Yellow Group: Joe Mazzello pick up. He seemed so at ease. How lovely that he was caring for the two girls for three days. Not an easy feat. His sister must really trust him. And Jessie certainly seemed fond of him. She smiled at the sweet, attractive man before her. “Hi, Joe.” Joe’s eyes lingered on her.

Y/N shook Joe’s hand and continued, “Your sister wrote saying you’d be helping with the girls. That’s so nice. I’m Y/N/Z, the Assistant Director of the camp. If you need anything please let me know. Jessie is a wonderful camper!” She winked at Jessie who smiled and then spoke to Joe before joining her group. Suddenly, Y/N felt a tap on her arm and turned to speak with a parent, reluctantly losing sight of the handsome man she had just met, who softly uttered “Thanks.” Then, as always, Y/N found herself caught up in the fray. It was her favorite place, really: people coming to her with issues to resolve, questions to answer, laments to be heard. 

Y/N caught Joe leaning down to check on Josie who was sitting comfortably in her stroller playing with a toy. She spotted a towel and water toys in the lower basket of the stroller and figured he’d be taking her to the playground for sprinkler fun. Joe spoke to his niece softly and then gave her leg a kiss. It was a natural, loving gesture. Y/N forced her gaze away from him to focus on two counselors who suddenly were speaking before her, but she sensed he was watching her as he strolled away. And just as he reached the exit, she turned and waved to him. “Oh. My. God.,” she thought, catching herself and bringing her hand to her clipboard. Was she flirting with a child’s guardian? What was wrong with her? Before she could further berate herself, Joe waved back with a big smile. It had been awhile since her body had an involuntary reaction to a man. Her heart suddenly started to ramp up like a pole vaulter tearing down the track, gaining speed, preparing to catapult. Yes, she felt like she was flying. Warmth rushed through her and she felt a lightness she couldn’t quite describe.

The day ran smoothly and at 3:00, she took a quick break, heading to the restroom with her make-up bag. Y/N checked herself in the mirror. She looked like she had been running up and down three flights of stairs non-stop, except for a few minutes to down a sandwich, yogurt and fruit, chased by a few swigs of water. That look, though accurate, should be addressed before she saw Joe again, she thought. She reapplied make-up and freshened up. She tucked her bag away in her office and picked up her clipboard. Back in the gym, she took in the quiet activities that signaled the wrap up of the day: board games, crafts and ice pops.

A half hour before camp ended, Joe wheeled Josie into the gym. Y/N appreciated he wasn’t among those who arrived late for pick-up keeping the staff waiting. The man took his responsibilities seriously. Mostly, she was glad to be able to cast her eyes on him again, and hoped for the chance to speak with him. 

Joe let a restless Josie out of the stroller, and he followed behind her closely as she walked around. Y/N was impressed that he was mindful about preventing her from getting in the way, or worse, getting hurt. Setting out to make group rounds, Y/N approached them. “Hi, Joe,” Y/N said softly. She bent down to Josie. “Did you have fun in the playground with Uncle Joe?”

“Fun Un JoJo!” Josie responded as she toddled around and clapped her hands.

Y/N laughed and turned to him. “A standing ovation. I’m impressed.”

He chuckled and looked down briefly. “Well, we had fun, but I have to say, it was tiring. And I’m just watching one! Amazing you look so, uh, calm after running the show here.” Joe said admirably, extending his hands in a grand gesture.

“I’m a third-grade teacher so I’m used to it,” Y/N said. “I’m working on my master’s degree so I can be a Principal one day. This gives me good practice,” Y/N offered up some personal information to see if Joe responded. So many guys were so self-involved.

“Wow, that’s really impressive,” Joe said sincerely, eyeing her. His response caused her heart to flutter again. The conversation was cut off as Josie bolted toward her big sister. Joe fell into step close behind her. Y/N made her way across the gym, checking in on groups and finally sidled up next to Jessie, who was embroiled in a game of Chinese Checkers with a counselor. Kneeling on the floor next to the game, Joe unwrapped a watermelon-flavored pop a counselor gave him and offered some to Josie, who eagerly took some bites. The sticky pop started to drip, and Joe took his backpack off and unzipped it with a flourish, retrieving a napkin to wipe her up. “Good reflexes,” Y/N mused. 

Jessie glanced at Y/N as her opponent contemplated her move. “Y/N, did you know Uncle Joe is a FAMOUS MOVIE STAR?” she bellowed.

Y/N immediately flashed back to her conversation with Jessie’s mother the prior evening. “Oh, Y/N,” she had said, “Remember, my brother Joe will be picking Jessie up tomorrow. You got my e-mail. You’ll recognize him.” She said with a wink. “He was in Bohemian Rhapsody. And, The Social Network. Bunch of things.”

Back in the present, Y/N played it cool. “Wow, interesting,” she responded evenly. “And he’s a GREAT UNCLE!” she added enthusiastically, trying to steer the conversation to the present, seeing Joe looking down embarrassed.

“Who is successfully making a mess with this pop,” Joe retorted, wiping his mouth with the napkin and giving Josie another wipe, before she took off for the crafts table. Joe rose, his face a shade of crimson, and followed her.

Y/N’s boss signaled the floor was covered, and she took her leave to change. She reemerged wearing her flowery sundress with wide straps and a deep neckline that accentuated her figure. Her elegant sandals gave her shapely legs a nice lift and embodied the ease and comfort of summer. Standing near the doorway, Y/N bid good-bye to families, wishing them a good weekend. Joe walked toward her to retrieve the parked stroller.

“You look…nice,” Joe said haltingly, without any emotion. “Big night out?” 

“Thank you.” Her faced flushed. “I’m meeting my college friends. One just got engaged and another is expecting.” 

“Lots to celebrate.” Joe said, his taut lips relaxing into a wide smile, seemingly relieved by the answer.

“Yeah,” she said wistfully. “You know, life in the 30’s…”

‘Uh. Yeah,” Joe uttered, his eyes trained on her. Suddenly distracted by his nieces, Joe turned. Squatting to his knees, he spoke quietly but firmly to Jessie. Then he stood and turned to face Y/N. He caught her eye, his face full of intensity. “Y/N,” he said softly, “I was wondering, if, uh, one day, you might want to grab dinner.” She looked at him. And the reality hit her. She could be present, rather than thinking of yesterdays. She could take in the joy she was feeling. She could take the risk. “I’d love that. Let me give you my number.” She hastily wrote it on a paper on her clipboard and gave it to him. She sighed, feeling that inexplicable lightness return. Maybe part of that wall was chipping away.

“Great,” Joe said to Y/N with a smile. “I’ll probably need two days to recover after my sister gets back,” He laughed. “I’ll text you. Maybe we can get together next weekend?” 

“That should work,” she said. “Bye...” her voice trailed off, as a counselor interrupted.

“Have fun tonight,” Joe called after her. After a quick check of the stroller buckle, he took off, taking Jessie’s hand. “Bye, Y/N!” Jessie called, turning.

Y/N waved to Jessie, noticing Joe’s nicely filled out cargo shorts and firm biceps extending from his t-shirt, as he headed out the door with his two charges.

*****

The latest Williamsburg bar considered all the rage was dimly lit with modern brass drop fixtures and a plethora of votive candles. The friends gathered on comfy chairs and a couch set in an oval. They held colorful drinks and indulged in the bounty of tantalizing appetizers set out on the tables before them. They toasted Vanessa and Ashley. The years hadn’t changed their easy banter, and their shared jokes and memories transported them back to golden, carefree days. The conversation grew more serious as the friends discussed their present lives. 

“What’s going on with you, Y/N?” Vanessa asked eagerly. Her pear-shaped diamond glistened as she raised her mango-infused drink. 

“Well, I LOVE working at the camp.” Y/N began. “The kids are great, and this year, we have a dance competition.” She shook her head. “Well, we’re not calling it a competition, cause we want every kid to express themselves. Our dance teacher is a member of the dance company Alvin Ailey II….”

Vanessa cut her off with no qualms. “Yeah, that’s great. Come ON! Get to the good stuff. You seeing anyone?”

Y/N paused. Images of Joe shaking her hand, waving to her, blushing and asking her out flashed, and she felt her heartbeat quicken. “Well actually…just today, the uncle of one of my campers asked me out. He’s really nice and so…handsome.” She knew she was sporting a dreamy expression.

Awkward side glances were exchanged by the friends, who fell into an uncomfortable silence. Y/N looked around at them perplexed. 

Vanessa, always one of the boldest among them, cocked her head and spoke. “So…um, is this a sugar daddy situation?” she asked.

“WHAT??” Y/N gasped. She started to laugh so hard her breath suspended for a moment. “OHMYGOD!! What are you thinking?? He’s not, like, YOUR uncle. He’s our age. He’s in his 30’s. The girls dissolved into uproarious laughter, falling into each other. 

“Here’s to the 30’s,” Ashley said, through her own laughter, rubbing her curved belly with one hand and raising her cranberry juice with the other.

“To the 30’s,” Y/N said, raising her Cosmo.

*****

Therapy was every other Tuesday at 7:00 p.m.

Ann Garnett, Ph.D. saw herself as a tour guide accompanying her patients as they revised their pasts and envisioned their futures, offering a fresh canvas on which to sketch new interpretations, plans and realized truths. She gingerly accompanied Y/N back in time to allow her to work through her painful break-up with Derek. They had loved each other passionately, but it became clear that they were on different tracks. For Y/N, there were education certificates to obtain, cultural events to experience, improv shows to perform and friends to see. Derek, six years her senior, was eager to buy a house in the suburbs and start a family. He had enough of tiny apartments with unreliable plumbing and the constant churn of neighbors who kept late hours. He was unwilling to wait-or compromise. Staying in the city for even a few years so Y/N could engage in her enjoyments was out of the question. Y/N had to choose between a life she wasn’t ready for with a man she was in love with or creating her own desired life. She chose the latter. And though her life was fulfilling, Y/N often wondered if she gave up her one chance at love and having a family, which now, she wanted more than anything. Ann helped her to accept that she made the right decision based on who and where she was at the time. Most importantly, Ann helped Y/N work through the fear of repeated disappointment that lapped at her and prevented her from entering another serious relationship.

Y/N planted her backpack on the couch next to her. “So. I had a date.”

“Oh?” Ann’s voice and eyebrows raised slightly. She took in Y/N’s evident excitement.

Y/N recounted meeting Joe at camp and their interactions. She spoke warmly about the affection and care he demonstrated toward his nieces. 

“That’s lovely.” Ann said.

“It was.” Y/N said. “He took me for a delicious dinner. We both like good food and travelling. It was so easy to talk with him. He was interested in my work at the camp, having seen me in action.” She giggled proudly before continuing. “He asked me a lot about my improv with Upright Citizens Brigade. He’s an actor, and he described how he improvised during some of his scenes. Yeah, we really connected about that.”

“Sounds like you have some shared interests. And he respects YOUR interests.” Ann concluded.

Talking about the date laid bare the plausible reality that it was positive – and it could evolve. And that made it feel so fragile and scary. Y/N felt like she was clutching a vase of etched glass closely to protect it. Yet despite her efforts, it tumbled from her firm grasp in slow motion. She reached for it in mid-air, but before she could swoop in, it crashed and shattered. Suddenly, the positive feelings dissipated. She just couldn’t risk having them wrap around her heart, create a stronghold, and then witness the inevitable unraveling of a promising future. Again.

“Well,” Y/N asserted, her tone becoming firm, “It’s not going to work, unfortunately. He’s going to move to LA.”

“Oh? When’s he leaving?” Ann asked casually.

“It’s not planned. Yet. but he’s an actor and director. He’s going to have to go at some point.” Y/N sounded annoyed having to explain what seemed like an inevitable reality, not worth additional discussion. Case closed. Next subject.

Ann considered her patient, whom she greatly admired. “You don’t know if Joe will move to LA. His family is here, after all. And if he does, well, many couples relocate for jobs. Fortunately, wherever you go, there will be a need for teachers-and one of your caliber would be in demand. And LA has a great Citizens Brigade.” She added with a smile. Her voice and words opened up the canvass for sketching. “You’re not tied down. You can be flexible. And, there’s no need to plan everything today. You can’t, really. Let yourself enjoy the unfolding. Get to know Joe. See if you fit together. You’re at a different place now than you were with Derek. And Joe is a different person than Derek. He’s proven that already.”

Y/N stared at Ann, taking in her wise and objective words.

“You know, Y/N,” Ann said, her eyes taking in the lovely young woman before her, so deserving of love. “The glass can also be half full.”

Ann closed her notebook, signaling the session’s end.

That evening, Y/N slept restlessly as dreams spun through her head. In the last one, she was clutching a vase tightly, protectively. A figure stood in the darkness. Fearing it would take her vase, she turned to run. “Wait, Y/N!, Wait for me,” the figure called to her pleadingly. She turned back. The figure stepped forward into a spotlight. She strained to make out its features. It was Joe, wearing black trousers a button-down shirt and black blazer. The vase in her arms, now also shrouded in light, caught her eye. As she gazed down, she realized it had transformed to a baby swaddled in a blanket. 

The dream startled Y/N awake. Her phone vibrated. She pulled it out and saw a text from Joe: “Enjoy the kiddos today. Can’t wait to see your show tonight! Break a leg.” A smile emerged, as Y/N replayed her dream and reread Joe’s text, excitedly anticipating her show that evening. 

Maybe the glass can be half full.


End file.
